Pokemon Lost World
by SerenityFaithful
Summary: Kayla, a young teenager, has just learned that the cartoon creatures she thought were fiction are actually real! When Kayla is transported into a new world, can she learn what it takes to be a pokemon as she tries to find her way back home? Pokemon Mystery Dungeon style story.
1. Welcome to the Pokemon World

**Kayla POV**

It was a hot summer afternoon in the good ol' state of Oregon. The sun was just setting as I laid down on my bed, relaxing under the cool breeze of a fan.

"Hah..." I sighed with relief as I let the breeze hit me. "It's too hot..." I groaned as I reached over and grabbed a black new nintendo 3ds xl.

As the system turned on, there was a cute green dinosaur behind multiple games that showed up on the touch screen. "Hmm..." I hummed as I looked over the game selection.

"Kayla, where are you?" My mother called.

"I'm upstairs in my room." I replied, not looking up from my system.

My mom walked into the doorway. "Kayla, I'm going up to the store with Billy. Can you think of anything we need?" She asked.

"Hmm...nothing comes to mind." I replied.

"Alright. I'll see you later." She waved.

"Later mom." I replied.

"Now to get back to this...eh, guess I'll play some Pokemon Yellow." I said to myself as I scrolled the icon over a yellow mouse.

As I pressed "A" on the game system, the screen went black. A few seconds rolled by, but no montage of a yellow mouse running across the screen showed.

"Uh...Did I break it?" I wondered as I started to press random buttons.

 _Maybe if I turned it off?_ I thought as I eyed the power button.

"H-Hello? Is this thing on?" A voice said.

"What?" I looked back up to the top screen to see a weird blue glow that was almost like a ring.

"Hurry up, Elgy. I can't hold it much longer..." A voice said.

"Right, right." The voice replied to a friend.

"Anyway, My name is professor Elgem. I research all kinds of things in this world. Tell me, are you maybe a human?" The voice asked.

"Uh...Yes?" I replied.

"Oh! Wonderful! Abu, we finally did it!" He rejoiced.

"Yes...but hurry up, I'm tired..." This "Abu" replied.

"Okay. Anyway, do you think I would be able to learn more about you humans?"

 _What kind of glitch is this?I just wanted to play Pokemon Yellow?_

"Uh, sure?" I replied.

"Great! I will meet you in my lab." Professor Elgem said.

 _Wait...meet me in your lab? What?_

The glow on the 3ds stopped and returned to black. Soon, the 3ds's camera started to glow the same color of blue.

"What is going on here?" I asked as I watched the glow become bigger and bigger.

Before I knew it, the glow was pulling me in, surrounding me.

"What?! No! Nuuuuu!" I yelled as I watched my room vanish.

"Wh..."

Everything went dark.

* * *

 **? hours later**

"...Argh..." I groaned.

"Wh-Where am I?" I looked around to find myself on a bed in a small wooden room.

"Oh, I'm glad you're finally awake." I turned my head to see a yellow reptile-like creature enter the room.

 _Wait...a talking pokemon?_

"Are you...a pokemon?" I asked timidly.

"Huh? Of course I am. I'm a helioptile to be exact." He replied.

"My name is Finn. I live in this house with my family. We found you passed out in the road outside here." He smiled.

"Wait...I was passed out?" I asked.

"Yeah. You must have traveled a long way and became exhausted." Finn hypothesized.

"So where are you from? We don't get many Pikachu out here." Finn asked.

"Wait, pikachu? I'm a human..." I said.

"Really? You look like a Pikachu to me." Finn replied.

"Wait, what?"

I looked down at my hand and saw it was no longer a hand, but a yellow paw.

"Huh?" I then turn my head and see a yellow lightning bolt tail with a shape almost like a heart at the end of it.

I then felt on top of my head were two pointed ears with black tips.

"What the heck?! I'm not a pikachu!" I yelled as I looked over myself.

"Um...did you hit your head when you passed out?" Finn asked.

"No I did not hit my head. I am a human." I said firmly.

"Uh...Mom! Our guest is acting weird..." The helioptile called.

"I am not acting weird." I replied.

Soon, a giant dark gray fox with red hair walked into the room.

"Finn, that's no way to treat our guest." The fox said.

"S-Sorry momma..." Finn replied.

"Escuse me, are you a Zoroark?" I asked.

"That's right."

"Mom, she says she's not a pikachu, but a human." Finn explained.

"A human?" She asked as she turned to me.

"Y-Yes." I stuttered.

"Well that's something. By the way, my name is Miss Shade, and this is my son, Finn." She introduced.

"I'm Kayla." I replied. "Anyway, where am I exactly?" I asked.

"You're in our village, Meadow Springs." Finn replied.

"Tell me, Kayla. What do you remember before coming to our village?" Miss Shade asked.

"Hmm...Well, I remember this strange blue glow, and then I heard two voices. I think their names were Elgem and Abu?" I recalled.

"Oh! That must be the professor from the other side of town." Finn thought.

"A professor?" I asked.

"Yes, an elgyem to be exact. He lives in a big blue egg shaped building on the other side of town." Miss Shade replied.

"I can take you to him." Finn offered.

"Really? That would be great actually." I replied.

"Awesome. Lets get going." Finn said excitedly.

"Now Finn, I want you to take her straight to the professor's, no sidetracking." Finn's mother instructed.

"Yeah, Yeah, Mom. C'mon, Kayla." Finn said as he ran out of the room.

"H-Hey, wait for me." I yelled as I ran after him.

* * *

Finn and I kept walking as we got into the middle of town.

"You sure this is a village? Seems as big as a town to me." I said as I walked along.

"Yup. Where my parents and I live is where the village is. We're just getting into the center of it all now." Finn explained.

"So what is a human anyway?" Finn asked.

"Well, for one I'm much taller than this. And I never had a tail." I said as I looked behind at my tail.

"I've never really heard of a human before, except for in some fairy tales." Finn said.

"Fairy tales?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, stuff about pokemon becoming stronger with humans by their side, stuff like that." Finn explained.

"Oh hey, there's the cafe. We should stop in there on our way to the professor's." Finn suggested.

"But aren't we supposed to head straight there? No sidetracking?" I asked.

"Yeah yeah, that can wait. C'mon, there are some really nice friends I want you to meet." Finn said as he ran towards the cafe.

"Finn! Argh...Is he gonna do this all the way to the lab?" I asked myself.

I followed Finn into a big cafe with yellow streamers hanging from the sign.

"Yeah, she should be-oh there she is. Kayla, over here!" Finn waved as he stood at the counter.

"Sigh..." I walked over to the counter where a turtle in a red shell was.

"Kayla, this is Barry, the owner of the cafe. Barry, this is Kayla."

"Hello there. It is not every day a human walks into my shop." The shuckle chuckled.

"Yeah, hi. Finn, we really need to get to this lab." I reminded him.

"We will, we will." He replied.

"What business do you have at professor Elgem's lab?" Barry asked.

"Look, it's kind of a long story. I really need to go." I insisted.

Soon, a purple snake slithered up to the counter.

"Ah!" I said startled as I noticed the snake.

"I'll take a hondew berry slurpee." The snake ordered.

"Yes, coming right up." Barry said as he turned away to the counters in the back.

I watched as Barry was working. Finn then turned to the snake.

"Hey Bane. How's it going?" Finn asked.

"I'm doing alright. Who's your friend?" The snake asked.

"This is Kayla. My mom and I found her passed out in front of our house." He explained.

"Passed out?" He asked.

"Apparently I was. I can't remember coming to this town though..." I explained.

"That's too bad. Hope things work out for you." He smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled back. "Okay, Finn, we really need to get going." I insisted.

"Fine...I'll take you there now." Finn said disappointingly.

* * *

Finn eventually lead me to a round egg-shaped building that was across town.

"Okay, this is the place." Finn said as he walked up the the door.

"Professor Elgem? Are you in here?" Finn asked as he walked inside.

"I don't understand it...it should have worked..." A voice in another room said.

"Yeah...I'm not gonna be able to do that again...that was exhausting..." Another voice replied.

Finn and I walked into the other room.

"Professor?" Finn said.

"Ah, Finn. How good to see you again. How is your family?" An elgyem greeted.

"They're doing well." Finn replied.

Finn looked over the elgyem's shoulder and saw a kadabra lying on the floor.

"What happened to Abu?" Finn asked.

"Eh...We had an experiment but it took a lot more out of him than I expected." He replied.

"I'll be fine...I'm just exhausted." The kadabra said as he raised his arm.

"Now then, who is the pikachu behind you?" The elgyem asked.

"Professor, this is my friend Kayla. She said she needed to see you?" Finn said as he referred to me.

"Oh?"

"Uh...Hi. My name is Kayla?" I introduced myself as I walked up to the professor.

"Yes. I am Professor Elgem You needed something?" He asked.

"Er...I think you contacted me. I'm not sure how...but you were asking about humans?" I said.

"..." The elgyem stayed silent.

"Abu! It worked! It actually worked!" He cheered.

"It did?" The kadabra asked as he looked up.

"Yes. This pikachu...hmm..." The elgyem floated around me as it inspected me.

"Uh...what are you doing?" I asked.

"Yes yes, that is strange. You claim you are a human, but you are a pikachu, no?" The professor asked.

"Well...I can't explain it, but somehow when you contacted me, there was this strange glow. Next thing I know I wake up in a cabin across town..." I explained.

"That glow must have been Abu's psychic power. No wonder it took so much out of you, Abu." Professor Elgem said to his friend.

"Are you kidding? I'd have to be an alakazam to do that again..." Abu said as he limped over.

"So...about that teleportation thingie...Is there anyway to send me back?" I asked.

Professor Elgem blinked.

"Oh gosh...I never thought of that..." He admitted.

"What?! Are you serious?" I asked.

"Ehehe...When I made the machine I never made the calculations for sending a species back. I was so fascinated with the idea it must have slipped my mind." He said.

"What machine? I thought you said it was Abu's power?" I asked.

"Actually, it was a combination of this machine here and Abu's psychic power that it took to work. But I'm afraid it will take too much energy from Abu to do it again." He explained.

"So Kayla can't return to her world?" Finn asked.

"It appears that way..." He regretted.

"Well that's just peachy...What kind of professor doesn't think to install a reverse switch?!" I asked as I glared at the elgyem.

"Again, a million apologizes. I'm afraid you're just going to have to wait until I can improve the machine to send you back." He apologized.

"Oh yeah? Well listen man, I have a family, friends, a life back home. I did NOT sign up for this!" I growled as electricity shot out from my cheeks.

"Listen, as sorry as I am, I cannot do anything at the moment. You're just going to have to wait." The professor said compassionately.

"Argh..." I groaned.

"Elgey, how exactly are we going to do that?" The kadabra asked.

"I don't know for sure, but I bet that if we can get a human to our world, there has to be a way to send them back." He replied.

"Okay. Want me to see if I can contact some more pokemon to help us?" Abu asked.

"Yeah, that would be good. But don't strain yourself after all this." Elgem cautioned.

"No problem." Abu replied as he headed into another room.

I then turned to the professor.

"Okay, but what am I supposed to do while I wait for you to build your machine?" I asked.

"Well, I would suggest that you stay in Meadow Springs for now until I can come up with something." The professor suggested.

"That's easy. She can stay with my family." Finn replied.

"Good good. I suggest that you show her around then, seeing as she's going to be here awhile." Professor Elgem instructed.

 _Don't remind me..._ I groaned.

"Alright. C'mon, Kayla." Finn said as he headed for the door.

"Fine...See you later, professor." I said as I followed Finn out the door.

* * *

 **So there's the end of chapter 1! What kind of adventures await Kayla as she learns about this world of pokemon? Will she ever get back home? Stay tuned for more!**


	2. To Be a Pokemon

**Kayla POV**

"Sigh..." I sighed as I walked through town with Finn once again.

 _I can't believe my luck...I've been separated from everything I know and now I'm stuck in this world..._ I groaned.

"Hey Kayla, do you know what you're going to do until the machine is fixed?" Finn asked.

"I dunno what I can do to be honest." I replied.

"Hmm...I know." Finn stopped. "I know this really cool place in town you might find interesting. C'mon!"

Finn led me to a stone building in the middle of town.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"This is the battle dojo. Many pokemon come here to watch and participate in battles against other pokemon. Come in and see." He said.

Inside led to an area downstairs with many lights shining the way. Down the stairs there was a stadium where two pokemon were battling now.

"Hey, check it out!" Finn exclaimed as he went to see a pidove and a bagon battling in the field.

"Hrgh!" The bagon unleashed a powerful purple blast at the bird.

"Argh!" The pidove cried as it was hit.

"Why don't you try this?! Hrgh!" The pidove then flapped its wings to create powerful blasts of air thrown at the bagon.

"Grr..." The bagon growled as he took the hit.

"So pokemon come down here all the time to battle?" I asked.

"Yup. There's almost always a battle going on here." Finn replied.

"That's kinda cool." I said.

"Ember!" The bagon blasted fire embers at the pidove.

"Argh! Ah..." The pidove was hit by the move and fainted right after.

"Jet is unable to battle! Blast is the winner!" The referee declared, followed by the cheering of other pokemon.

"Sweet! I can't wait until I can battle like that." Finn said excitedly.

"Why can't you?" I asked.

"Well, I just don't think I'm ready yet. I don't have a big moveset, just pound and tail whip." He replied.

"Oh."

* * *

Finn and I left the dojo and headed for Finn's house.

"Hi mom!" Finn greeted as he ran to his mom.

"Hi, Finn. Kayla, how did it go with the professor?" Miss Shade asked as I walked inside.

"Eh...not so good. Apparently I'm stuck here until he can build a machine to send me back..." I replied.

"Really? That's too bad. You're of course welcome to stay here until he builds it." She offered.

"Thank you. I'll have to take you up on that." I replied.

"I told you once, and I'll say it again, battle me like a true pokemon!" A rough voice commanded.

"What was that?" I asked.

Finn, Shade, and I ran outside to see a mankey backing a litleo against a wall.

"I already told you...I don't want to battle!" He pleaded.

"Hey! What's going on out here?" Miss Shade asked as she went up to the two.

"Oh, my little litleo friend and I are going to have a battle." The mankey replied.

"I never said that..." The litleo protested.

"What's all this fuss about a battle?" I asked as Finn and I approached them.

"Well if you must know, I plan on becoming a pokemon grand master, and to do that I need to become stronger." The mankey explained.

"Okay then, but I don't think it's right to just challenge other pokemon and not take no for an answer." I replied.

"Fine then. You'll take his place for me then." The mankey pointed.

"What? Me?" I asked.

"Yes you. You talk big for a pokemon like yourself. Battle me, and this litleo gets off easy." The mankey stated.

"But...I don't know how to battle..." I informed.

"...What?! Y-You actually don't know how to battle? What kind of pokemon are you? Ha!" The mankey laughed.

"Um..." I hummed

"Listen, Iro, I know you're set on battling, but don't you think you should save it for another time?" Shade asked.

"No way. I battle this pikachu now, or I battle this litleo now. I can't wait." The mankey said impatiently.

"...Fine. I'll battle." I said.

"What?! But Kayla, you said you don't know how to battle?" Finn reminded.

"I know that. Even if I lose, this litleo doesn't have to battle, right?" I replied.

"I like your answer. Lets battle." The mankey challenged.

Iro got into his position, I stood in front of him a good few feet away.

"Okay, this battle is between Iro the mankey and Kayla the pikachu. Battle begin!"

"Alright then! Focus energy!" Iro called as he focused the energy in his body.

"Um..." _Think, Kayla. What moves can a pikachu learn?_

"Grrrargh!" I growled. Iro appeared to have been intimidated by the attack, but not a lot.

"Growl attack? That's all you got? Why don't you try this?! Argh!" The mankey dashed forward and used a powerful scratch attack.

"Argh!" I grunted.

"Kayla!" Finn called.

"Grrrawrgh!" I growled again.

"Growl again huh? See how you like this!" Iro then gave a firm glare at me, using leer.

"Grr..." I then felt something shoot out of my cheeks.

"Grrawgh!" I then unleashed a jolt of electricity at the mankey.

"Argh..." Iro grunted as he took the hit.

"Heh, not bad. But I can do better!" He said. "Low kick!" He called as he ran up and kicked me, sending me back.

"Argh..." I grunted.

 _I feel weak...This mankey is stronger than I thought...I have to do something to beat him..._

"Grrargh!" I growled as I unleashed another thundershock.

"Grr...Low kick!" Iro ran up and kicked me, sending me back.

"Argh..." I grunted as I got up.

"Grrrr..." I then started running up, pulling back my fist.

"Huh?" Finn said as he watched.

"Grrr...hrgh!" I got close to the mankey and threw a punch, sending him back as well.

"Was that...Mega punch?" Finn asked his mom.

"It appears so." She replied.

"Gah...Mega punch...Not bad..." Iro said as he got to his feet. "But I'm better! Hrgh!" He grunted as he started to run towards me.

"Grr!" I growled as I ran towards him.

"Low kick!" He yelled.

"Mega punch!" I yelled.

We both ran towards each other, both attacks colliding.

"..." I paused, looking out of the corner of my eye at the mankey. Iro did the same.

"Gyah..." Iro then falls to the ground.

"Iro is unable to battle! Kayla is the winner!" Shade announced.

"Hah...Hah..." I breathed.

 _That...That took a lot out of me...Is this what battling is like? Hah..._

"Kayla, are you okay?" Finn asked as he ran over to me.

"Gah...Yeah, I'm fine. Whew..." I panted.

"Grr..." Iro got up on his feet. "You win this round. But next time you won't win so easily." Iro said as he walked away.

"T-Thank you for standing up for me, miss." The litleo thanked.

"Hah...no problem." I replied. "I'm Kayla by the way."

"I'm Dana." He replied.

"What happened to make Iro want to battle you so badly?" Finn asked.

"I'm not really sure...I just got to this town and he suddenly came up and challenged me." Dana replied.

"That's kind of weird..." I commented.

"That's Iro for you." Finn said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. He claims he's battling to become a pokemon grand master, but he only trains by battling other pokemon in the street." He replied.

"Pardon me for asking, but what is a pokemon grand master?" Dana asked.

"You don't know? Grand masters are really strong pokemon. Some are really famous explorers, some are scientists." Finn replied.

"I'm afraid that Iro won't become a grand master any time soon with the way he's training." Shade commented.

"Hah...He's strong though..." I said.

"You need to rest up. Come on, I'll make us some dinner." Shade said as she headed inside.

"Hey Dana, want to join us for dinner?" Finn asked.

"I don't want to impose..." He replied.

"It won't be at all. My dad is out of town so we'll need someone to eat his fill." Finn chuckled.

"Haha, then that'd be great, thanks." Dana smiled.

* * *

Dana, Finn, and I headed inside Finn's house. Shade was cooking in the kitchen, so Finn lead us upstairs.

"Okay. Kayla, this is gonna be your room while you stay here." Finn said as he lead us into a room in the house. It was the same room from before, but it appeared to have been decorated.

"Nice." I smiled as I looked around.

"Wait, while she stays here?" Dana asked.

"Oh. Kayla here came into town today too, but she doesn't know how she got here." Finn replied.

"Huh..." Dana said.

I walked over to the bed. It was right next to a window on the middle of a wall. On the opposite wall was a poster with different kinds of pokemon on it. Across form the doorway was a dressed with many books on it.

"This is...pretty nice." I said.

"Yeah. Oh, and check this out." Finn climbed the dressed and grabbed a book off the top of it. "There are some good books up here. This one here has stories of pokemon teams and adventures they've been on." Finn said as he flipped through the pages.

"Teams?" I asked.

"Yeah. Exploration teams. They go on missions, rescue pokemon, finding treasure, all kinds of neat things. It's, uh, kind of my dream to be in an exploration team someday." Finn said.

"Sounds cool. Maybe I'll take a look at it." I said as I took the book.

"What other books are up there?" Dana asked.

"Oh there are plenty of others that are similar. Some even show different pokemon move techniques." Finn explained.

"Pokemon techniques?" Dana asked.

"Yup. I've tried one of them out, but the move still needs work." Finn replied.

"Oh."

"Kids! Dinner is ready!" Miss Shade called.

"Coming!" Finn yelled. "C'mon guys." Finn said as he raced out the door.

"Is he always this quick?" Dana asked me.

"I'm assuming yes." I replied as I started to follow Finn.

* * *

Dinner was great. I had never thought of having oran berry soup, but it turned out to be better than I imagined.

I then found myself climbing into my temporary bed.

"Good night, Kayla." Finn waved goodnight from the hall.

"Night." I replied as I shut my bedroom door.

I crawled under my sheets. "Ahh..." I sighed with comfort.

"...Hmm?" As I laid down in a position I was used to, I didn't think about one thing, my new tail. It was kind of away from my body awkwardly.

"Hrgh..." I grunted as I tried to move my tail closer to my body.

"Sigh..." I sighed.

 _Being a pokemon is weird...It's hard enough getting used to a new body, but that battle earlier really took a lot out of me. I hope that somehow I can manage until the professor fixes his machine._

 _But what if I never returned home? Would I be a pokemon forever? What about my family? My friends? Are they worried about me? Do they know I'm gone? So much is running through my mind all at once...I hope things go better tomorrow..._ I thought.

I looked out of the window to see a full moon in a clear night sky.

 _Maybe...Maybe things will go better tomorrow...  
_

* * *

 **And there's the end of chapter 2! Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter.  
**

 **Okay, now here's where I'm going to do something a little different. I am going to ask you guys to post your own oc submission for this story. Pick a pokemon (but preferably a pokemon that hasn't evolved. I will make acceptations for those that evolve from baby pokemon, like say Pikachu.) But try to keep the character's pokemon different than the ones presented in the story so far. I kind of want a variety of pokemon in the story. Keep in mind that I might have to limit how many I accept as it would be overwhelming to bring in so many characters at once.**

 **Okay! Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter and I can't wait to see what characters you come up with :D**


	3. Team Pursuit is born!

**Kayla POV**

"Mmm...huh?" I opened my eyes to find myself in the same room as I found myself the day before.

"Sigh..." _So it really wasn't a dream..._ I sighed.

I climbed out of bed and glanced out the window at the rising sun.

"Hmm..." I walked over and opened the window. I noticed that beyond my second story bedroom, there were some more houses and beyond that was a forest that came before a mountain.

I smiled at the sight. Even if I was stuck here, there was no doubt that there were some nice moments.

 _Still...I can't believe I was able to pull off that battle yesterday...So my current moveset is thundershock, growl, and mega punch. I wonder how I was able to use my moves so easily. Growl was easy, mega punch wasn't too hard. But I never thought I would be able to use electric type moves like I did._

Soon, there was a knock at my door.

"Kayla?" A familiar voice said.

I walked over and opened the door. "Morning Finn" I said.

"Morning. You ready to have some breakfast?" Finn asked.

"Sure." I replied.

Finn and I headed downstairs into the kitchen where Finn's mom was.

"Good morning, you two." She greeted as she placed some food on the table.

"Morning." We replied.

"Wow." I said as I looked at the food on the table. There was pancakes with some oran berries and pecha berries on them.

"I hope you like pancakes, Kayla." She said.

"I sure do." I smiled.

I grabbed a fork and started cutting into the pancakes on my plate. Finn grabbed an oran berry off his stack and munched on it.

As we sat down to eat, Miss Shade walked outside for a moment.

"Where is she going?" I asked.

Finn bit into a piece of pancake. "Oh, she's probably going to get the mail." Finn explained.

"Ah. By the way, didn't you mention you have a dad?" I asked.

Finn nodded. "I do, but he has to be away awhile for work sometimes." He explained.

"What kind of job does he have?" I asked.

"He's part of a pokemon exploration team called Team Thunderwind. He's in the team with a luxray and a braviary." Finn explained.

"What kind of pokemon is he?" I asked.

"He's a blaziken. He's really strong." He replied.

"A blaziken? Pardon me for asking, but how did a blaziken and zoroark have a helioptile?" I asked.

"I was adopted. My dad and my mom were on an exploration together when they found my egg all alone. My mom took it and raised me from then on." He explained.

Soon, Miss Shade came into the room holding some mail.

"...Bill...bill...hmm?" She said as she looked it over.

"Anything good?" Finn asked.

"It appears there's something for Kayla here." Miss Shade said as she handed me a letter.

"For me?" I asked as I took the letter.

 _"For Kayla."_ It read on the envelope.

 _"Dear Kayla, again, a million apologizes for this situation I've put you in, but I must ask you to visit me in my lab. I will discuss further details there. Thanks, ~Professor Elgem."_

"Well? What does it say?" Finn asked.

"It seems I have to head back to the lab again today." I replied.

"Cool. Want me to tag along?" Finn asked.

"Uh, sure. That is, if it's okay with your mom." I said as I looked over at her.

Finn looked at his mom with puppy dog eyes.

"Hmm...It's alright with me." She smiled.

"Sweet! Thank mom." He replied.

"But finish your breakfast." She reasoned.

Finn and I nodded our heads and continued to eat.

* * *

After breakfast, Finn and I hurried along to Professor Elgem's lab.

"Hello? Professor?" I knocked as I entered the lab.

"Ah, Kayla, I see you got my letter." The elgyem floated towards us.

"Yeah. What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Come this way." He said as he floated into the next room.

In his lab, Abu was standing there with another pokemon.

"Dana? What are you doing here?!" Finn asked.

"Kayla? Finn?" He asked.

"Ah, so you all are acquainted? That makes things easier." The professor smiled.

"Hey Kayla, remember how you got a message from me and Elgy here? Well, you weren't the only one who received that message." Abu explained.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"That's right. Kayla, the litleo you see before you was once a human, just like you." The professor informed.

"Wait, Kayla was a human too?!" Dana asked.

"That's right. That is why I called you both here today. I might have some idea how to build a stronger portal back to your world." He explained.

"Really?" Dana and I asked.

"Yes. See, when we brought you into this world, Abu and I had to combine our psychic powers with the machine to have enough power to create a warp through time and space. But alas, that proved to be too much strain on us both." The professor started.

"A strain on us both? You weren't the one who passed out from doing most of the work." The kadabra corrected.

"Ah...right. Anyway, I have considered that perhaps it would be hard to do it again. Not only would it be a strain on us, but there is no guarantee that the portal we create will be the one to your world." Professor Elgem explained.

"But professor, I thought that your were successful in reaching Kayla's world. That's how you got them here in the first place, right?" Finn asked.

"Yes my boy. But when we ran the machine, the energy that it took for the experiment proved to be too much and we lost the coordinates. All of the data we tested with was erased." He explained.

"Why doesn't that surprise me..." I facepalmed.

"But, I do believe there is a way we can access those coordinates. Have any of you ever heard of a pokemon called Hoopa?" The professor asked.

"I do. It's a mythical pokemon that can use its hoops to teleport things." Dana answered.

"Correct. Now, there are rumors that Hoopa's rings can send those objects through space. I would need to have Hoopa here with me to test my theory, perhaps make it easier to find the coordinates." The professor explained.

"So where is Hoopa?" Finn asked.

"That's the problem. Hoopa is a wandering pokemon, moving from place to place. I don't know where he would be." The professor frowned.

"Well...what if we looked for Hoopa? It's not like we have anything better to do, right?" Dana asked.

"Hmm...That might work. But do you all have enough experience to go on a big journey like that?" Professor Elgem asked.

"That's easy. Kayla here just fought a mankey yesterday and won." Finn bragged.

"What moveset did she use?" The professor asked.

"Uh...growl, thundershock, and mega punch." Finn replied.

"And you, Dana? Do you have a moveset?" He asked.

"Hmm...I know that litleo can learn tackle and leer from the start. I suppose I could pull those moves off." He replied.

"Hmm...I suppose that will have to work for now." The professor said.

"You know that they will have to form a team to make things easier, right?" Abu spoke.

"Ah yes, you're right." The professor replied.

"Wait, teams? Like rescue teams?" I asked.

"Exactly. Although We'll have to take you into town to get some supplies. That is, if you're up for it."

I looked between Finn and Dana.

"I'm up for it." I said.

"Me too!" Dana replied.

"...I can't." Finn said.

"Wait, what?" Dana questioned.

"That is, I'd have to ask my mom before I do any of that. But I'll come along into town." Finn replied.

"Great. Abu, would you mind taking them to the shops in town? Everything will be on me." The professor asked his assistant.

"Sure thing. I'll take them there now." Abu said as he headed towards the door.

"C'mon, guys. Lets get going." Dana said as he ran to catch up to Abu.

"Coming!" I replied as I ran to catch up, with Finn running ahead.

* * *

In town, there was another area filled with shops. There were many strong pokemon in the area.

"Wow..." I said as I looked around.

"Impressive, isn't it? This is where many explorers buy the items they might need to complete their quest. Now, we'll have to get your team registered. There is a place up ahead where you can do that." Abu said as he lead the way.

Abu lead us to this tall brown building with a red roof. It looked almost like a pokemon center.

"What is this place?" Dana asked.

"This here is one of the many Pokemon HQs in the world. You can register a team, you can rest there, and they even have a builtin board to complete jobs. C'mon."

Inside the HQ, there were many more pokemon. There was a tall pokemon with an orange face at the desk.

"Ah, Abu, it's been too long." She smiled.

"Good day, miss Kiki. It has been a long time, hasn't it?" Abu greeted.

The gourgiest looked over Abu's shoulder to the three of us.

"Who are these young pokemon?" She asked.

"Oh, forgive me. This is Kayla, Dana, and Shade's boy, Finn." Abu said.

"A pleasure to meet all of you. What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Uh, we're here to register as a team." I answered.

"Ah, a rescue team, huh? Alrighty, but I'll need a team name." Kiki said.

"Hmm...What kind of name should we have?" Dana asked.

"Hmm..." I hummed in thought.

"How about Team Pursuit?" Finn suggested.

"Pursuit?" Dana and I asked.

"Yeah. Well, we're all kind of pursuing a goal, so i thought the team name suited us." Finn explained.

"Hmm...I like it." Dana said.

"Yeah. Team Pursuit. I like it." I replied.

"Team Pursuit? Alrighty then, I'll get you three registered right away." Kiki said cheerfully.

Kiki wrote something down on a sheet and put a stamp on it.

"Congratulations you are now registered." She smiled.

"Awesome!" Dana cheered.

"Now that you're registered, you all get this starter package." Kiki said as she handed the three of us a package.

"Hmm..." I hummed as I opened the box.

Inside the package was a treasure bag, badges, and an empty map.

"This is all cool...but why is the map empty?" I asked.

"That map fills up as you reach new areas. When you enter a new town it should add a section automatically." Kiki explained.

"Wait, on its own?" Dana asked.

"Yup!" Kiki replied.

"Alright, kids. We have to get some supplies in town if you all are going to start exploring." Abu said.

"Alright. Thanks for everything Miss Kiki!" Finn waved as we left the building.

* * *

We found ourselves outside of the Pokemon HQ.

"So we have our starter kit, but what else could we need?" I asked.

"A treasure bag, map, and badges are all great, but you three will need to stock up on other useful items. Do you see that blue building up ahead?" Abu asked as he pointed ahead.

"I see it, is it that one with the different symbols on it?" Dana asked.

"That's it. That shop there is important for buying important items." Abu explained as we walked.

We walked inside to find many items on display. There was a hitmontop behind the counter.

"Welcome, friends. How may I help you?" The hitmontop asked.

"It's been too long, Ajax." Abu greeted.

"Is that really you, Abu? I see you've evolved since I last saw you. And who are your friends?" He asked.

"These guys are Kayla, Dana, and Finn." He replied.

"Hi." I waved.

"Welcome, welcome! Now, how can I help you today?" Ajax asked.

"My friends here need some new gear. They have just become an official team." Abu said.

"That's wonderful! Well, I have to say it but I don't have much in stock. I just have a few items available to them at the moment." He frowned.

"That will be fine. What do you have?" Abu asked.

"Hmm...well, for the pikachu there I have a zap scarf. It boosts the power of electric type moves." He said as he pulled out an orange scarf.

"That looks pretty cool actually, may I try it on?" I asked.

"Sure thing." Ajax smiled as he handed me the scarf.

I tied the scarf around my neck.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"That looks awesome, Kayla." Finn said.

"What about me?" Dana asked.

"Ah, for you I have this, a swift scarf. It boosts your speed." Ajax said as he showed a green scarf.

"It increases speed? I'll take that one then." Dana insisted.

"Any good ones for me?" Finn asked.

"Yes. There is one more item, a joy band. It increases how much experience you get from battles." Ajax said as he gave Finn a red band.

Finn tied it around his neck.

"I like it." He smiled.

"Good. They all look great on you." He smiled.

"Here is the money, Ajax." Abu said as he handed over some money.

"Thank you, Abu. I hope to see you all again."

"I can't wait to get going." Dana said excitedly.

"But it's getting kind of late, isn't it? Shouldn't we rest for tonight and get a head start in the morning?" I asked.

"Yeah. We can all rest at my place." Finn said.

"Okay. Lets get going then." Dana said.

"Alright. Thanks for everything, Abu." I said as I turned to him.

"You're all welcome. I hope you guys are successful in finding Hoopa." Abu said as he waved.

* * *

The three of us all raced towards Finn's house.

"Mom, we're home!" Finn yelled.

"My my, the professor must have had something big to ask you, Kayla. Oh? Where did you get the gear?" She asked.

"Abu took us to the Pokemon HQ to become a rescue team. He even bought some gear for us." I replied.

"I see. You all look great, but what made you all decide to become a team so soon?" She asked.

"We need to find Hoopa, the mythical pokemon, in hopes of finding some way back home." Dana explained.

"Hoopa? You must come in and tell me everything." She insisted.

* * *

 **And there's the end of chapter 3!I hope you all enjoyed it and look out for chapter 4. Remember, I'm allowing OC submissions, so send a review of your character and pokemon and I'll review them. Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
